ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel of the Bots
'''Duel of the Bots '''is an episode of Venturian Battle: Star Wars The Clone Wars. Synopsis The Jacob Knights find two robots made of missiles and camera stands for legs. The Jacob Knights bring these onto an adventure to an enemy ship. However, the blue one goes away to steal memory. The knights' objective isl to plant two explosives in designated places, so they get moving. Robert Jacob runs down the hall and stops when he see a golden armored Shooter. Jacob uses the Force to lift him off the wall and he joins your team. Terrence Jacob heads into the next open area and he finds a console towards the back of the room. The gold robot interacts with it and the door on the right opens. Finally, Tyler Jacob places their first explosive on the console inside. Meanwhile, Athansios destroys a stone block on the right side of the central reactor core. He rebuilds the debris into a console for Scottie, to grapple on to. Doing so brings up a console for the him, and he places an explosive on it. The shield blocking the exit goes absent, and the knights head down the new hallway. The Jacobs now have three more explosives to set. Prisco arrives at the next reactor core, and Goldie interacts with the console --- it is in the same location as the last room. The door to his right opens but SURPRISE, a Pipipi was sleeping in there and he has gone and pissed it off. He kills it and sees that the console is guarded by lightning. Cyan arrives and uses midi-chlorians to pull the plug from the right socket to the left, and then Boyce places an explosive on the console. Elsewhere, Robert heads to the right side of the room's reactor core and cuts through the generator. Terrence to the next floor inside and the next console for explosive planting appears. After he sets the explosive, Tyler make his way down the hallway ahead and keeps a lookout for an AI console to the left. After he opens the entrance, they are greeted by a sentry gun that is invulnerable to weapon fire. Athansios grapples onto the floor above. The artillery is destroyed and the last console for explosive planting reveals itself. Two birds with one stone. The shield ahead disappears, the knights go on through. As if learning how to count, the Jacobs decide they are now assigned four explosives to plant. Scottie sets two explosives in another reactor room and locates them like before. Prisco also goes in and uses the force next to the center core to make the grapple console appear. Cyan pulls the hook and the console for explosive planting rises (alongside a Cannibal). Boyce plants the explosive and then heads to the closed blast door. Goldie opens it and they are introduced to gross tentacles guarding the area. Robert uses the force on an item above the tentacles and drops it to give them the hint to leave. Next, Terrence heads down the hallway until he arrives at a room with a blast door on the left and right and a blast shield in the middle. Goldie interacts with the console in the middle and the blast shield disappears. However, the blast doors on both sides of him open and bear creature reinforcements. After he clears the room, Tyler heads to the ends of both hallways and plants an explosive on the console of each. All four explosives are now planted. Goldie betrays them to General Grievous, and the Jacob Knights hide from him. Athansios finds a loose crate throws it at Grievous. He, lacking high brain function, is unable to get the container off his head for a second. Scottie takes that opportunity to give him a love tap with his sword. After a few hits, he hops up out of reach. The Jacobs realize they need the assistance of the golden Shooter. They piece together the pieces on the floor and bring that Frankenstein to life. Prisco guides him to the golden block on the right and he fires away until it explodes. Cyan then effectively builds stairs. The Jacob Knights hop up the staircase and chase after Grievous. He retreats behind a toll booth, so Boyce uses the Force to take the explosive to his right and places it on the console. Meanwhile, Bill Gunther from WWIII is on the ship, mistaking it for a Morum vessel. Gunther kills the Crawlers in his way as he moves through the hall. At the end, he is be blocked by a blast door. To advance, Gunther laughs and cut through it with his Telekinetic Scimitar. He kills the two Undead Labmen inside the next room. Then, he sees loose pieces on the ground. Gunther uses the Telekinesis to put them together and he sees that he has created an explosive. Next, Gunther reassembles his new BFF, the diamond automaton. Have Dime interact with the console on the back wall to detonate all the explosives placed. Then, Gunther exits through the ingress on the left, and finds the Jacob Knights, whom he mistakes for Monks. The Jacob Knights and Gunther kill a swarm of shooters, and have Dime activate the console at the far right. He floats over the large gap and activates the next console. He then engages in a button-tapping war against the other bot, so he puts his Mario Party training into action. After Dime wins one bout, Goldie calls down backup monster. Nobody worries about them now; Robert attacks the robot alongside Dimey. Godlie then retreats behind a shield with a panel that can only be destroyed by torpedoes. Terrence activates the console next to it to bring up a vehicle to use. Tyler clears a way to the new vehicle. Athansios uses the Force to open its back door and a handful of objects fall out. Scottie builds them up into a rocket ship and hops in. He attacks the enemy vehicles and one of them will eventually sit still, and Prisco hops into that Separatist vehicle. That ride has missile capabilities, so he blows up all of the iron on the floor. Cyan builds together the new steel to construct a torpedo generator. Then, Boyce moves it over to the byzantium panel to give it power. Scottie, still in the star ship, takes the torpedo, and fire it at the panel in front of the AI. Dime then harasses Goldie more. Goldie retreats once more, so Dime heads over to the next console and interact with it. Dime is then taken captive. After that, Robert dismisses Scottie and hops into the starfighter. He grabs some torpedoes and head outside to destroy three panels. Jacob heads over and picks up Dime and receives his fairy tale ending, as the space station they were on slowly explodes.